


last (siren) call for alcohol

by sapphicirene



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: BRIEF mention of siyoo, Clubbing, F/F, bora and siyeon are pirates, its more modern than piratey, minji is a siren AND a club owner talk about versatility, modern!pirate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicirene/pseuds/sapphicirene
Summary: the last thing bora expects is to cross paths with a siren on land, nonetheless in a club. even more shocking is that the siren owns the club, and takes a special interest in bora the second she sets foot inside.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89
Collections: DreamCatcher Pirate Ficfest 2k20





	last (siren) call for alcohol

Bora’s shoulders are tight, and her face is set in a stony glare, the reflection of the club’s neon lights blaring through her. She sets her jaw angrily, the general atmosphere of chatter and drunken slurring a railroad spike in her brain. Bora is _not_ the type to go clubbing, but she was tired of hearing her first mate, Siyeon, complain about the saltwater poisoning her brain. Bora understands, but she prefers the wide expanse of the seven seas to the shallow nature of human interaction, especially the kind found in sleazy clubs like this one.

If she’s being honest, the club’s not actually that bad looking. The building itself is normal enough, but what really catches Bora’s eye is the wall-art covering every inch of the exposed brick. There’s mermaids toasting champagne flutes, lewd depictions of female pirates engaging in vaguely sexual acts, and remnants of mutilated male pirates littering the few remaining spaces. Bora hums to herself as she examines the murals, at least if she’s being dragged to some club, Calypso’s Poison, she notes, at least it’s one where she feels welcomed.

Taking in the rest of the art, she rubs her hands tenderly, the pads of her fingers ghosting over the ropeburns she had gotten navigating through a rather tumultuous storm the other day. She closes her eyes and she’s there again, the stormy grey waves assaulting the sides of the ship as saltwater mingles with the air she’s inhaling. She remembers the sharp pain, the briny water coursing through her like venom. She smiles at the thought, she would much rather die at sea commandeering her vessel than bothering to understand the appeal of any of this.

She’s snapped out of her daydreams by Siyeon punching her on the shoulder, the bouncer nodding for them to go in. Bora follows her crewmate wordlessly into the club and her senses are immediately assaulted. 

The club was a mauvey haze of lust and hormones. Loud, pumping bass and shaky treble served as the heartbeat to the dancers as the flashing of purple and pink shades of every hue darkened the visage of bad decisions and impulsive movements. Every last rattle of the song was another pair of corpses brought to life by the beat, another heady kiss on the neck, another subdued moan. Fists bunched in hair and legs wrapped around waists, the place reeked of sex and desire fueled by one too many illicit pills.

Bora glances around, and her extremities vibrate with electricity. Her shoulders relax, and her pupils are blown out as she takes in the club. As if a switch was flipped, a lazy smile settles on her face and every last drop of apprehension evaporates. Bora is in a trance. She follows Siyeon to the bar and she doesn’t remember any words leaving her mouth, but now she’s on the dancefloor, Siyeon’s body pressed in front of her while she nurses a drink. She has no idea what’s going on, and the ignorance is exhilarating. Her free hand settles on Siyeon’s waist, grabbing at her violently and pulling her closer, the sweat on her back mingling with the sweat dripping down Bora’s front. 

Bora feels like she’s controlled by something else. Her senses are dulled, the few thoughts crossing her mind reminiscent of the waves battering her ship that night. She smirks into another sip of her drink, spilling it on Siyeon in the process. They both giggle, and Siyeon opens her mouth, to which Bora gently pours some of her drink in. A few drops spill out of her mouth and remain on her lips, and Bora stares unblinking as Siyeon licks them up thoughtlessly. It’s nothing short of erotic, and Bora’s ropeburned hands sting as she grips for purchase on her crewmate’s waist, a choked gasp leaving her mouth at the sight.

Something snaps in Bora. She pushes back from Siyeon, her heart pounding in her ears. She’s awake for just a second, frightened by the intense confusion plaguing her thoughts. Her head is spinning, and it feels like her brain is operating in TV static, a pulsating headache throbbing in her temples. She tries to shake herself out of it, trying to gather the willpower to leave and searching wildly for the exit.

Before she can even find it, she locks eyes with quite literally the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. It’s like Bora’s eyes were pulled to her, and everything else in her field of view becomes clouded. The woman is sitting alone on the only couch in the club, behind a roped off section. She has long purple hair that cascades over exposed, toned muscle, which is even further framed by the tight black clothing hugging the curves of her tall figure. Her stance is powerful, everything about her emanating regality and reverence. She looks like a god. There’s a sick smirk on her face, and Bora swears that the woman’s eyes flash bright purple before everything in her mind goes dark.

Bora smiles lazily, the weak moment of clarity she had replaced by unencumbered lust. Her eyes are the size of satellite discs, and she feels her legs taking her to the woman staring her down so intensely. Bora blinks, and her vision distorts and shakes, everything a blur except for the woman in front of her. She’s on her knees now, biting her lower lip as the woman stands up and walks around her. Bora’s being sized up like a piece of meat, and the sensation of the woman’s cruel gaze sends a wave of arousal through her.

“Up.” The woman commands.

Bora is wordless as she stands, and the woman smiles at her mindless complacency.

Bora blinks, and for a second she can think again, but it takes all of her energy to even compose a coherent thought.

“Who are you?” It comes out strained and fear is evident in her tone.

Bora can feel the composure leaving her system again, the bass drumming in her ears wildly and lulling her back into a trance.

“Minji.” The woman says simply, looking her up and down again.

Minji grabs her by the wrist, and drags Bora into the center of the dancefloor, where a space has been carved out for her, dozens of pairs of blown out pupils watching her unflinchingly. Bora takes her place among them.

Minji danced on her own, superior to the tangible lust and neediness that circulated around her. The unyielding attention only served to make her influence stronger as she staked her claim on the captive audience. Even in her fog, Bora is sure that she’s a siren.

Bora is overcome with desire, a mix of her dulled senses and her returning urge to _feel_ something collaborating in her actions. Bora’s composure returns suddenly, and intuitively she knows that Minji had stopped exerting her influence over her, so Bora takes her chance. She approaches Minji from behind, and presses their bodies together, her hands grazing up Minji’s sides. There's a faint burning sensation wherever they touch, and the feeling is dizzying. It seems oddly reminiscent of water and fire, and Bora half expects to be cloaked in steam the more her and Minji are meshed by their exposed skin.

Minji relaxes into Bora, and lets out a low growl of approval that reverberates through Bora, eliciting frantic desperation within her. Bora’s hands travel up Minji’s back, and the feeling of strong and defined muscles under her wandering fingers makes her groan. She pushes Minji’s upper half down, and a visceral snarl falls out of her lips. Bora pulls Minji’s waist into her, grinding needily into Minji as they gyrate to the numbing rhythm of the bass. Minji complies fully, bending down and arching herself further into Bora, relinquishing some control in the process.

Bora drags blunt nails down her back, and pulls her up recklessly by her tight shirt, her fingers tangled in its fabric. Minji leans back and Bora swears she hears a choked moan from the woman, who is reaching back to graze her hands over Bora’s hips. Minji rests her head back onto Bora’s shoulders, her eyes shut in ecstasy. Bora bites her lip at the sight and her fingers travel to Minji’s taut stomach, playing with the hem of her pants. Minji hums disapprovingly and pulls away from Bora suddenly, turning to face her.

Minji snaps her fingers and Bora goes still, completely rooted in place and unable to think or move, barely being able to scrape out low breaths.

“That’s enough.” She says. A harsh laugh emits from her lips. “Quite the brave one, aren’t you?”

She exhales, and Bora feels whatever restraints that were suffocating her ease up a little. Minji pulls Bora into her, her inhumanly sharp nails piercing through the exposed skin of Bora’s waist, making her wince.

“If I let you free, would you still want me?” Minji says into her ear, biting her earlobe gently and leaving searing kisses down the column of her neck. 

Bora feels clarity return for a moment, and even in her awareness, all she wants is to be drowned in the heady attention that Minji is giving her.

“Yes.” Bora says simply, melting into Minji as she feels the woman smile into her neck.

“Right answer.” Minji says, and she presses a few more kisses to Bora’s jaw before dragging her back to the roped off section. She feels completely aware now, whatever influence that Minji had been exerting was completely absent, and the rush of thoughts back in her mind is overwhelming, like waves crashing over and over on the shore. The foamy aftermath is what Bora’s brain feels like: light and airy and quick to dissolve.

Bora is a little uneasy as she looks at the seemingly lifeless bodies Minji leaves behind, and it’s frightening that they don’t even notice she’s left. 

“Don’t worry about them.” Minji says, waving her hand dismissively. She sits on the couch with her legs spread wide, and picks up a drink on the table, shotgunning it without a second thought. There’s a stray drop that lingers and Bora is overcome with the need to drink it up. Bora leans over into Minji’s space and licks away the drip on her chin, which makes Minji smile contentedly. 

Bora is no longer in the trance from the club, or the more commanding one from Minji, she’s doing this out of unbridled want. Even outside of her siren charm, Minji is alluring, and there’s a part of Bora that feels eager to bask in her presence. 

Bora leans back, a little more at ease, though still incredibly confused.

“So you’re a siren, huh?” She asks.

Minji just giggles, her fingers circling the rim of the now empty glass.

“I mean it doesn’t take a genius to figure that out.” 

Bora just hums, unsure of what to say, because her thoughts and concerns and urges are all tying together in a knot, inseparable from one another. 

“I’m really lost.” Bora starts, but before she can fully gather her thoughts Minji is interrupting her.

Minji crawls over to where Bora is sitting, and lays her head in her lap, looking up at her with startlingly innocent eyes. It’s a massive change from the hungry and primal way Minji stared at her earlier, and it settles Bora a little.

“You ask me whatever, and I’ll answer.”

“As if sirens aren’t notorious for being deceitful.” Bora scoffs.

Minji laughs loudly.

“I mean, I stopped transfixing you, didn’t I? Anything you’re thinking is all _you_ right now, and none of me.” Minji says earnestly.

Bora hums thoughtfully, she isn’t wrong.

“Well first of all, do you do that to everyone that walks in here?” Bora says, “Transfix, spellbind, siren-call, whatever.”

“Gotta make a living somehow.” Minji says simply. 

Bora furrows her eyebrows.

“So you do that, for business?”

Minji nods.

“Then what do you have me back here for, completely conscious?”

“You intrigued me.” Minji says, like it’s obvious.

Minji averts her eyes, and they travel to the small puncture wounds she had left on Bora earlier.

“Those look rough.” Minji says, sitting up. “C’mere, sit up here and I’ll fix you up.” She says, patting the top of her thighs.

Bora just looks at her, one eyebrow upturned.

“I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t want to anymore-“ Minji pauses as if she’s searching for a name. 

“Bora.” she answers, climbing on top of Minji and straddling her thighs.

Minji bites her lip and smirks at the sight. Her eyes take in Bora completely, her gaze lingering in places that send a red-hot blush to Bora’s cheeks. 

“Let me take care of that.” Minji says. She begins humming lowly, and every once in a while an alluring whisper of a song leaks from the corners of her lips. Her fingers are ghosting over the punctures, and it feels like she’s pulling out every damaged cell, willing new skin to replace the marks. With each wound that heals, Minji’s humming grows louder, and by the time she’s done Bora is in complete awe.

“Wait, can you do these too?” Bora says, displaying her rope burned wrists and palms out to Minji.

“Of course, dear.” Minji replies sweetly, continuing to sing and will the wounds to heal, leaving the skin completely healed and unmarred in a matter of seconds.

Bora inspects her hands, completely taken aback by what Minji had just done so effortlessly.

“I didn’t know sirens could do that…” she trails off.

Minji smirks at her, lightly dragging her nails up and down Bora’s thighs mindlessly.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool.” She concedes. “So, more questions?”

Bora just sighs, and tries her hardest not to tremble when Minji’s fingers stray from their path just a little, wandering to the insides of her thighs.

“Why me?”

Minji barks out a shocked laugh. “What do you mean, why me?”

“This whole club is stacked with people that I’m sure would quite literally kill themselves just to have your attention on them.”

“Yeah, but that’s what they pay for, and I could _instantly_ tell that you didn’t wanna be here.” Minji pauses. “And I saw how you were dancing on your friend, that was sexy. Not gonna lie, I was a little jealous.”

Bora laughs.

“I’m not usually like that, sorry to disappoint.”

Minji shrugs. “Sure didn’t seem that way when you were dancing with _me._ ”

Bora’s cheeks go hot, remembering the rather carnal impulse that had taken over when she was on the dancefloor with Minji.

“I guess.” Bora says timidly, her hand rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

Minji’s hands tighten over Bora’s thighs, her nails digging into the pale skin just enough to make Bora twitch.

“Speaking of, I think we have unfinished business, actually.” Minji says, a deep ultraviolet flashing through her irises. “Care to dance?”

Bora inhales deeply.

“As long as you don’t do any of that transfixing shit, yeah.” Bora says lowly, chewing on her lower lip. “I don’t trust you.” 

Minji smiles sweetly at her.

“I’ll earn your trust someday.” She says with a wink. Her words make Bora shiver, the thought of having Minji’s unwavering attention on her again too tempting to deny any longer. Bora clambers off of Minji’s lap and lets her lead the way.

They return to the dance floor, and the waves of corpse-like bodies separate like the tides to accomodate for Minji and Bora. It’s just as creepy as the first time, and it sends a chill down Bora’s spine. 

Her apprehension is quickly forgotten as Minji faces Bora and tugs her closer, her thin fingers wrapped around Bora’s waist. The bass booms loudly, sending shockwaves through Bora’s chest and making it feel hollow. Her eyes lock with Minji’s and the woman’s gaze shifts to fixate on Bora’s lips. Minji’s eyes flash lavender and bright pink, like broken neon lights flickering and fading. 

They dance mindlessly to the music, Minji leading them both as she staggers their position to place a knee between Bora’s. She responds by pulling Minji closer to her, their chests pressed together, and their faces inches apart. Minji’s breathing seems uneven, and Bora can’t help but notice that her eyes continue to flash all shades of violet and neon pink as her gaze staggers between Bora’s eyes and lips. 

“Bora.” Minji seethes out, her fingers tightening around Bora’s waist. “Can I kiss you?” Her voice is laced with lust, and Bora gasps at her shift in tone.

“Please.”

Bora whines into Minji’s lips as she desperately tangles her fingers in Minji’s hair. The kiss is surprisingly gentle at first, but escalates quickly as Minji’s hands travel up Bora’s back and under her shirt. Bora responds by smashing their lips together more recklessly, getting more and more needy as Minji’s fingers roam her skin. Minji bites at Bora’s lower lip mercilessly, using her tongue to swipe away the small drops of blood that spill out. The sensation is overwhelming and electrifying, and Bora groans when Minji’s hands rest on the back of her neck and pull her in deeper.

They separate for a moment, lips bruised, and Bora gasps for air. Minji hums contentedly, and lets Bora recover for a second.

“Too much?” Minji says, a smirk tugging at the corners of her swollen lips.

Bora shakes her head fervently. “Not at all. You’re unreal.” 

“Like, inhuman?” Minji says with a laugh, and Bora laughs with her.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Bora and Minji are inseparable for the rest of the night, dancing to fill the void when their lips were too abused to continue, and when they were too tired to dance, they returned to the plush leather couch. The conversation is easy, simple, and Minji is easily the most entertaining person Bora has ever met. The hours seem like minutes, and eventually there’s a piercing light leaking in from the doors of the club, and people slowly begin to remember where they were and what was happening. They file out slowly, mumbling to themselves confusedly in a way that makes Bora laugh.

“That could have been me.” Bora says, musing to herself. 

“I’m glad it wasn’t.” Minji says quietly, reaching over to place a comforting hand on Bora’s thigh.

  
Bora continues to watch the patrons file out when she sees Siyeon walk out of the club with a tall blonde hooked to her waist, and Bora nearly doubles over in laughter, thoroughly looking forward to hearing what _that_ was about. As much as she’d like to dwell on what possibly could have happened between them, the sight of her first mate brings her to her senses, and she realizes she has to leave with her. 

“I probably should go. Ships to sail, treasure to plunder, you know.” Bora says with a regretful smile, standing up and exercising all of her self control in the process.

Minji grabs onto her arm hastily, her eyes swimming with what Bora thinks is desperation.

“Do you have to leave?”

Bora sighs. “Yeah, kinda. I really can’t just leave my crew without their captain.”

Minji juts out her lower lip in a pitiful frown.

“Can you at least promise me you’ll come back?”

Bora smiles shyly. 

“I was planning on it, Minji.”

Minji stands up, and escorts Bora to the exit. The taller woman leans on the frame of the door, and the blinding sunlight illuminates the innumerable hickies and bite marks that trail over her neck and collarbone. Bora grins at the sight of her handiwork, and Minji catches on quickly. She immediately brings her hands up to cover her neck, and a prominent blush tints her cheeks.

“You’re deranged.” Minji admonishes, her fingers prodding gently at the marks.

Bora laughs and pulls Minji’s hands away gently. 

“Don’t cover them.”

Minji’s eyes go wide and her blush deepens, which only widens the grin on Bora’s face.

“See you next week?” Minji offers, clearly looking to change the subject.

Bora finds it fascinating how quickly her ladykiller persona fades once the club isn’t a distraction, and she’s curious to learn about what other quirks Minji seems to be hiding.

Bora nods fervently, and walks a step closer to Minji. She presses a quick kiss to her cheek, smiling when she pulls away. Minji smiles shyly and jokingly pushes Bora away.

“Alright, time to leave! Like you said, ships to sail, blah blah.” Minji says, waving a dismissive hand at Bora and rolling her eyes. The blush on her cheeks is still incredibly evident, and Bora smiles at the sight.

_Flustered Minji is cute_ , _Bora notes_.

Bora lives up to her promise. She returns to Minji’s club the next week, where they chat until the sun comes up. Somehow, weekly visits to Calypso’s Poison become part of Bora’s routine, where she and Minji keep each other company and catch each other up about all of the happenings of their lives. Bora knows she’s in for it when the best part of her week is Minji: her blinding smile, the careful kisses she leaves on Bora’s cheeks, the way she labors over creating a new mixed drink for them to try every week. 

Trusting Minji is easy, she makes it that way. Bora comes to find that Minji is an attentive listener, and every part of her seems to be in tune with Bora. Minji’s presence is comforting and addicting, and Bora gets incredibly accustomed to their weekly visits, which extend on for countless months.

As more time passes, it's evident that Minji cares about Bora beyond the heady kisses and their undeniable physical chemistry. More often than not, the two women end up falling asleep on the couch together, their necks craned over on each other. Bora always wakes up sore, but she never once complains, unless she knows her whining will end in a soft kiss from Minji. And on the days where Bora is exhausted from her arduous days of sailing, she falls asleep in Minji’s lap, where Minji quietly sings her to sleep and absentmindedly rubs her back or strokes her hair.

Bora realizes the extent of her feelings when she has to cancel on Minji for the first time because of some last minute ship repairs, and cries over it. Bora is not someone that cries easily, or ever, but the thought of being without Minji’s company for two weeks was enough to make her into a snivelling mess. She gets teased endlessly for it, Siyeon and her new girlfriend, Yoohyeon, bringing it up at any possible chance.

Bora knows Minji won’t start the dreaded “What are we?” conversation on her own, too adamant in respecting Bora’s wishes and boundaries, so she eventually gathers the courage to do it on her own. She ends up not being able to wait for two weeks, and makes her entire crew detour their expedition so that Bora can confess to Minji.

It’s a blisteringly hot July afternoon when Bora walks into Calypso’s Poison, where she finds Minji absentmindedly sweeping the floor and singing to herself. It’s the middle of the week, so Minji isn’t expecting her at all. 

She squeals when she sees Bora, the broom forgotten and dropping to the ground with a loud clang. Minji runs to her, sweeping up Bora and lifting her bridal style, peppering her face with quick kisses.

“What brings you here, honey?” Minji says in between kisses.

Bora just laughs, soaking up the affection. She’s used to Minji exerting her excessive strength over her, and she’s not one to complain about it when it ends up like this.

“I wanted to see you, I missed you too much.” Bora says earnestly, noticing a blush rise to Minji’s cheeks and a light flicker of pale mauve in her eyes. 

“I missed you too.” Minji says quietly, punctuating the following silence to capture Bora’s lips with her own.

Minji’s eyes are soft today, and they glimmer of amethyst as they separate from the kiss. She’s stunning, and knowing that Minji’s attention is reserved _solely_ for her is overwhelming. Bora’s feelings hit her all at once, and she just wants Minji to be hers and hers alone.

“Can we talk?” Bora says suddenly, her impatience getting the best of her.

Minji nods slowly, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Bora sees a flash of concern in her eyes, and it makes her heart drop into her stomach. Minji sets Bora down gently and follows her to their designated couch corner.

Bora decides to get it out quickly, because the way Minji looks a little worried makes her heart ache. She grabs Minji’s hand and presses a kiss to the back of it before tangling their fingers together, trying to ease Minji’s nerves in any way she could.

“Minji, are you happy with what we are?”

Her eyebrows raise, and then quickly scrunch together. Minji purses her lips and opens them a few times before she actually speaks.

“With you, I’m happy with whatever.” She ends up saying, though it looks like she’s holding back.

“Minji, you can be honest. I trust you.”

Minji’s eyes seem to soften at Bora’s admission, and Bora smiles shyly at her. Minji chews on her bottom lip apprehensively, averting her eyes from Bora’s gaze.

“Are _you_ happy with what we are?” Minji echoes back.

“In all honesty-” she pauses to work up the courage, “-I’d like to be more, Minji.”

Minji’s eyes meet hers and she can see tears in the siren’s eyes.

“Me too, Bora.”

Minji frees her hand from Bora’s and cups her cheek, leaning in to kiss her. There’s an unbelievable softness about Minji that Bora is consumed by, their lips meeting gently. The kiss is electrifying, and Bora melts completely into Minji. Of all the times they’ve kissed, Bora wishes she could turn back time just to experience this one kiss over and over again. She reluctantly pulls away when she feels Minji’s tears drop onto her cheeks.

“Aww, baby, don’t cry.” Bora says, cupping Minji’s face in her hands, kissing her forehead gently and stroking her hair to comfort her.

Minji laughs weakly once she composes herself a little. 

“I’m crying because you taste like _saltwater_.” Minji teases.

Bora makes an outraged face at her. “You love it, don’t even lie.” Bora chides, wiping away the stray tears streaking down Minji’s face, pausing briefly to plant a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

“I do.” Minji concedes, sighing in defeat.

“So here’s the hard part, now what?” Bora says.

“Well I don’t think that’s too hard, Bora.” Minji says simply. “We’re girlfriends right?”

Bora barks out a laugh. “Oh yes, obviously. I just meant about the whole me-having-to-be-a-pirate-captain and you-being-a-sexy-club-owner situation.”

“Oh, that?” Minji says, incredibly nonchalant. “I’ll close this place down, I don’t really have a need to keep this place in business now that you’re all mine.” Minji smiles proudly and lightly squeezes their interlocked fingers.

Bora’s mouth is agape. “Are you sure? I thought you loved this place?”

Minji shakes her head in disbelief. “Are you kidding? The people are obnoxious, it’s so much work, and the return on investment is so low I’d rather sell everything and just leave.”

“But you’ve spent so much time and effort here.” Bora says, incredulous.

“That part of my life is over, it’s time for me to move onto new things... With you.” Minji says bashfully.

Bora takes a second to process what Minji is implying, and when she finally does, she pounces on Minji and captures her lips in a messy kiss. Minji smiles widely into the kiss, and Bora mimics her. 

“So you wanna come join me on the Insomnia?” Bora says, unable to hide her excitement.

Minji laughs. “A siren _on_ a ship? Are you kidding me, that’s a dream come true!”

Bora beams at Minji, and laughs along with her. Minji opens the most expensive bottle of champagne she has, and they spend the rest of the day drunkenly celebrating and dancing alone in the club. It’s a fitting send off, and Bora thinks it's the perfect callback to the way they met. 

Minji and Bora spend the rest of their days traversing the seas together, and Bora finally feels like she’s complete. Her escapades and adventures are made even more memorable with Minji, who makes a game out of luring wayward sailors to their doom. Bora thinks it's hilarious, which only encourages Minji more, and she continues to invent new and humiliating ways to off the countless bastardly men they come across.

Bora’s favorite memories are made with Minji: on the late nights where she heals her wounds and they stargaze; the days that she forces her crew to take a ‘vacation’ day so she and Minji can build sandcastles on an uncharted island; the countless hours they spend slow-dancing, illuminated by the soft moonlight and the enveloping glint of amethyst behind Minji’s eyes. Bora wouldn’t trade it for all of the glory and riches in the world, all she needs and will ever want is Minji. 

**Author's Note:**

> i had /so/ much fun writing this one, and thanks to @/radicalmomocist for organizing this ficfest! i had a blast, and i hope you all enjoyed reading! come bother me on twitter if you feel so inclined :p (@/jiuphemisms)


End file.
